Ambush on Peach's Castle
Ambush on Peach's Castle is the first episode of the first season of Super Smash Bros. Brawl Crossover. It marks the notable debut of many characters as well as The Covenant the main organization of antagonists. It now centers around Mushroom Kingdom being under attack by Covenant forces under the orders of an newly allied group of warlords known as the League Of Six Kingdoms leaving the Master Chief, Mario, and their friends to stop the alien empire's conquest. Appearances Characters * Master Chief (First appearance) * Kirby (First appearance) * Link (First appearance) * Mario (First appearance) * Luigi (First appearance) * Wario (First appearance) * Commander Derrick (First appearance) * Teridax (Mentioned only) * Bowser (Mentioned only) * Mata Nui (Mentioned only) [[Toa Mata|'Toa Mata']] * Tahu (First appearance) * Pohatu (First appearance) * Gali (First appearance) [[League of Six Kingdoms|'League of Six Kingdoms']] * Pridak (First appearance) * Takadox (First appearance) * Mantax (First appearance) Episode Summary The episode begins with Master Chief, Link, and Kirby walking their destination to Mushroom Kingdom in which Princess Peach has invited them for an visit. As the trio approaches Mario, Luigi, and Wario welcomes them where Mario takes them to his house. As Mario, Luigi, and Wario let Master Chief, Link, and Kirby explore their house, the three compete each other into seeing who is better in giving the guide. Suddenly an mysterious mailman sends an letter to Mario reading that Princess Peach has given them an invite for an party for cake at their castle. The trio race to the castle having Master Chief, Link, and Kirby race to the castle where they meet up with Yoshi on the way. As Mario, Luigi, and Wario enter the castle they encounter and are ambushed by forces of aliens known as The Covenant, they begin to find out that they have invaded Mushroom Kingdom and have fallen into their trap. The Grunts and Elites begin to attack Mario, Luigi, and Wario but Mario and Luigi somehow able to outsmart and defeat them by stomping on them whilst Wario knocking out Elites but they soon encounter an Hunter and are forced to flee into the Bob-omb painting, Meanwhile as Master Chief and his allies approach Peach's Castle they see 2 Covenant ships flying over the castle and begin to deploy troops of Grunts and Elites having Master Chief, Link, Kirby, and Yoshi to fight them off. At first Master Chief, Link, Kirby, and Yoshi easily defeat the waves of Grunts and Elites, however The Covenant soon deploy vehicles of Ghosts being led an Wraith tank and send in their strongest unit known as Hunters to increase their strength against the heroes, Kirby inhales the Ghosts and star spits at the Hunters. Suddenly an Elite who uses Active Camo sneaks up on Link and whacks him, Yoshi defeats the Elite by jumping on him. Master Chief distracts the Ghosts to allow Yoshi to kick out the Elites who drive the vehicle and hijack it eventually having the Link, Master Chief, and Kirby take control of the various Ghosts and destroy the Wraith tank. Massive waves of Grunts, Elites, Jackals, and Hunters soon emerge and surround Master Chief, Link, Kirby, and Yoshi in attempting to capture them, suddenly an mysterious figure comes out of nowhere and saves Master Chief, Link, Kirby, and Yoshi by defeating every alien force with Master Chief calling in an UNSC Pelican to pick up him, Link, Kirby, Yoshi, and Tahu and fly out of Peach's Castle under the Covenant's control. The figure confirms himself to be Tahu, who is an ancient being belonging to the warrior race known as the Toa. Tahu explains that The Covenant are not only invading Mushroom Kingdom but are also in search of the Chaos Emeralds, ancient relics created by the Matorans in which Teridax an Makuta who was assigned by the Great Spirit Being Mata Nui turned against him for greed and anger has led many organizations into hunting down the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald. Tahu states that if anyone misuses the emeralds, it will corrupt or even destroy the universe and must defeat The Covenant empire before they locate them. The Pelican lands on Bob-omb Battlefield where they meet Commander Derrick, the leader of the Bob-bomb Buddies. Derrick explains that when he, Mario, and his friends fought against the Covenant, he had witnessed and discovered that the alien army are afiliated with an an group of powerful Barraki warlords known as the League of Six Kingdoms being led by Pridak. Derrick, Mario, Luigi, and Wario especially Bowser leading his Koopa Troop were easily defeated by Pridak and his League of Six Kingdoms were all captured leaving Derrick the only one to escape. The heroes carefully fight Covenant foces across the Bob-omb Battlefield, they later find Pohatu sleeping where an group of Elites approach and awaken him wondering what an Toa is doing in Bob-omb Battlefield, Pohatu states that he has lived in Bob-omb Battlefield for 4000 years, The Elites release the Chain-Chomp by destroying it's peg and begins to fight Pohatu. At first Pohatu dodges the attacks but the Chain-Chomp grows angrier and powerful, somehow Pohatu defeats the Chain Chomp by using climbing claws to sneak up the creature and tackle it. As Yoshi tries to walk by, the Chain Chomp begins to attack Yoshi but is saved by Pohatu. Pohatu reunites with Tahu and joins their team. As they reach to the top of the mountain they encounter Mantax and Takadox one of the Barraki of the League Of Six Kingdoms, as Yoshi faces Takadox, he was unable to counter the Barraki's moves, however as Gali fought against him, Yoshi memorized the Toa's moves and was able to strike at Takadox, Mantax sneaks up behind on Yoshi and scares him, laughing maniacally at the easily frightening Yoshi. Upset towards the Barraki's impression of frightened him, Yoshi grabs his Squid Launcher and damages Mantax, This only grew Mantax more furious and grabbed Yoshi and throws him off the mountain where he is caught by Pohatu. Pohatu and Yoshi jumps back to the mountain and take on having Gali and Pohatu assist the heroes into defeating Takadox and Mantax. Pridak soon jumps in the battle and fights off Tahu, Pohatu, and Gali knocking them out. Master Chief soon takes on Pridak to have Yoshi and Kirby swallow enemy vehicles and star spit at Pridak. Commander Derrick tosses Mario's cap to Yoshi having Yoshi equip it and become Mario adapting his abilites yet still has his voice forcing him to be silent, Pridak becomes confused towards Yoshi being disguised as Mario and continues to attack him. Pohatu later gives Wario's cap to Kirby to have him transform into Wario and adapt his abilites to grab Pridak and throw him to where Pohatu uses his Feet Additions to kick an boulder at Pridak and eventually defeating him. Angered at defeat, the League Of Six Kingdoms pilot Banshees and escape. Transcript Link: Just where are we going Master Chief and what for? Master Chief: We are going to Mushroom Kingdom the princess of this kingdom is delighted for us to visit. Chief, Link, and Kirby approach Mushroom Kingdom having Mario, Luigi, and Wario come in from the background Mario: Hello and welcome to Mushroom Kingdom I am Mario please to meet you! Master Chief: Why greetings it is an honor to meet you too! Elite 1: Well, what do we have here? An Toa sleeping in Bob-omb Battlefield. Elite 2: An Toa in Bob-omb Battlefield? What are these ancient warriors doing right in the middle of Mushroom Kingdom, they don't belong here! Elite 1: It dosen't matter were going to have to imprison this trespasser to see how strong he is, Ha Ha! Elite 1: Wake up you lazy warrior! This isn't an place for naps! You should know that this area is an place where everyone is about to get zapped. And that...... is what we are going to do to you! Pohatu: (Yawns) Huh, who woke me? Ugh you alien dudes again? Man these guys are everywhere! Pohatu: I Pohatu, have lived here for centuries and you dare to wake the ancient mighty Toa Mata warrior of Stone?! Elite 1: "You dare to wake the ancient mighty Toa Mata warrior of Stone?!" (mocks in an sarcastic voice) Ha Ha! we'll see if your an ancient mighty warrior if you can take on this big bad Chain-Chomp! Elites ground pound and destroy the Chain-Chomp's peg causing it to be free and attacking Pohatu first the Chain Chomp seems to grow more stronger throwing Pohatu off but Pohatu eventually grasps on the walls to counter and defeat the Chain-Chomp Elite 2: Unbelievable, the Toa stays strong, retreat retreat! Trivia * The setting of this chapter takes place throughout many worlds of Mushroom Kingdom in Super Mario 64 DS. * When Mantax tosses Yoshi off the mountain, it is similar to how King Bob-omb tosses off Mario in Super Mario 64. Category:Episodes